homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
060516-Contradictions
CGG: Serios is against the cavern walls.... He is looking at his phone.... "Damn. It. She. Is. Not. On...." CAT: Lorrea paces, not far away, her arms crossed behind her back. She casts occasional glances in the grub's direction, and then a few towards the rest of the team. CGG: Serios looks up from his phone... "Ah. Miss. Fenrix.... A. Moment. Of. Your. Time.... I. Wanted. To. Ask. About. Your. Late. Arrival. A. Bit. More...." CAT: "... What is therrre to ask about?" Lorrea doesn't stop pacing, though she peers curiously at Serios. CGG: "Well. I. Just. Wanted. To. Confirm. You. Did. Not. See. Anything. Strange. Where. You. Ended. Up... And. Also. Wanted. To. Ask. How. You. Arrived. Here. By. Portal...." CAT: "I did say that she realllized that she was off-tarrrget, didn't I?" CAT: Lorrea shrugs. "Why?" CGG: "Yes.... But. Who. Redirected. You. Back. Here? It. Could. Not. Have. Been. Her. Since. You. Did. Not. Know. She. Entered. The. Portal. After. You. And. Miss. Aaisha." CAT: "But it was herr?" CGG: "So. You. Did. See. Her. On. This. Planet?" CAT: "She missed the pllanet, Serrios." CAT: "So no, I haven't." CGG: "....But. She. Is. Definitely. In. Our. Session. Now. Correct?" CAT: "... Not necessarrrillly? Why?" CGG: "I. Am. Just. Trying. To... Assess. The. Danger.... There. Was. Something. I. Could. Not. Tell. Everyone. About. Miss. Imogen. During. The. Event. In. The. Archives...." CGG: "Though. It. May. Not. Come. As. That. Great. A. Surprise. Knowing. Our. Team's. History. And. Luck...." CAT: "With how you're apprroaching it, I coullld prrobabllly guess." CGG: "She. Is. A. Horror. Terror.... And. Is. Looking. To. Create. A. Deal...." CAT: Lorrea shrugs. "Appearrring to be a trrolll and clllaiming to be LLibby's genetic descendant sorrrt of seemed llike a bit of a telll, to me." CGG: "Well. Those. Things. Are. True...." CGG: "Apparently. The. Witch. Got. A. Hold. Of. Libby's. DNA. At. Some. Point. And. Gave. It. To. Another. Session. For. Ectobiology...." CAT: "... Has it not occurred to you that someone descended frrom LLibby woullld have at lleast hallf Twink genetics?" CAT: "I'm prretty surre therre woulld be a visiblle differrrence." CGG: "Perhaps.... But. Horror. Terrors. Can. Take. What. Ever. Form. They. Like... And. We. Do. Not. Know. The. Full. Extent. Of. What. Would. Be. Visible. Or. Not. From. Such. A. Combination...." CAT: "... That was my point with it being a telll." CGG: "Hell. Twink. Culture. Modifies. Their. Bodies.... We. Do. Not. Fully. Know. What. A. Natural. Twink. Looks. Like...." CGG: "But. Regardless. That. Part. Is. The. Truth. From. Miss. Libby.... But. That. Makes. Her. No. Less. A. Danger. To. Us...." CAT: "Right." CGG: "She. Was. Not. Suppose. To. Leave. The. Archives. Obviously.... And. There. Is. Telling. What. She. Will. Do. Within. Our. Session...." CAT: "... You don't realllly know a whollle llot about theirrr naturrre, do you?" CGG: "Aside. From. Deals. And. Often. Using. Players. To. Amuse. Themselves... Not. Much...." CGG: "And. I. Do. Not. Know. What. Would. Miss. Imogen's. Own. Motives. Would. Be. Aside. From. That...." CAT: "Why woullld herr wallking thrrough a porrtalll that SHE made just sorrrt of rellease herr into the session?" CAT: "If she was otherrrwise prrevented." CGG: "That.... Hmm.... Wait... I. See... There. Is. Something. Missing. In. All. This.... What. Was. Preventing. Her. Before?" CAT: "And why arre you so surre that the porrtall lled to alll the same plllaces? She was lleaving the room anyways." CAT: "And I cerrrtainlly didn't wind up herre the firrrst time thrrough." CGG: "She. Did. Seem. To. Be. In. A. Hurry. Though. To. Enter... And. She. Had. To. Have. Gone. Somewhere...." CAT: "She had been holllding the porrtalll open forr a whillle." CGG: "Yes. But. She. Did. Not. Need. To. Enter. The. Portal. To. Go. Back. To. Her. Room...." CAT: "Maybe it was just easierrr, I don't know." CGG: Serios thinks for a moment... "She. Needed. Coordinates.... That. Is. Why. She. Did. Not. Make. The. Portal. Earlier...." CGG: "Why. She. Did. Not. Simply. Escape... Is. That. Not. Plausible?" CAT: "The coorrdinates werrre alllways therrre." CGG: "But. Did. She. Ever. Have. Access. To. Them. Before?" CAT: Stretching and with her ear fins twitching, Aaisha walks over to the pair her expression back to neutral. "Who're you two talking about?" CAT: "I'm not surre how much they plllayed in, with how she fucked up my trransporrtation." Lorrea crosses her arms. "That's a question forr LLibby." CAT: "Imogen." CGG: "There. Was. Something. I. Could. Not. Mention. During. All. The. Events... But. Miss. Imogen. Is. A. Horror. Terror...." CAT: Her eyes narrow and she crosses her arms, "I was wondering if I was guessing the right she." CGG: "As. Far. As. I. Am. Concerned. We. Should. Be. Assuming. She. Is. In. Our. Session. And. Likely. Going. To. Try. To. Make. A. Deal. With. Someone.... Fortunately. I. Think. Most. People. Will. Likely. Treat. A. Randomly. Appearing. Troll. With. Some. Suspicion. But. That. Does. Not. Mean. She. Will. Not. Cause. Trouble...." CAT: "I'm prretty surrre that isn't how that worrks." CAT: "How what works? Making a deal?" CAT: "If having a porrrtalll alllowed them to walllltz arrround a session, then I'm reasonabllly surrre that we woullld have a fairr few morrre guests." CGG: "Then. I. Will. Ask. Miss. Libby. About. That. When. I. Can. Get. A. Hold. Of. Her. But. Until. Then. I. Say. We. Assume. The. Worst. And. Be. Prepared...." CAT: Aaisha tilts her head in Lorrea's direction. "They have to follow certain rules, and I don't think being related to Libby grants any exceptions." CAT: Lorrea gestures towards Aaisha, nodding. CGG: "Yes. But. What. Are. The. Nature. Of. The. Rules? Some. Stories. Of. Creatures. Involve. Things. Like. Having. To. Be. Invited. In... And. We. Know. They. Can. Twist. The. Rules...." CAT: "They can only twist the rules if you let yourself get tricked by them," she frowns, "If you gave me a bit I could probably... remember most of their rules?" CAT: Scratching her head, she looks to Lorrea briefly, "Where did the portal take you anyway?" CAT: "She missed the pllanet, at firrst, and it took herrr a whillle to figurre out how the fuck to fix it." CAT: "Not surrre why." CAT: "That's... obvious.. I'm asking where the portal lead to though." CAT: Lorrea gestures generally upways. CAT: "Not suffocating is one of my favourrrite things." CGG: "Did. She. Say. Anything. When. She. Redirected. You. Then?" CAT: "She apolllogized forr it." CAT: "Gesturing," Aaisha mimes Lorrea in mock frustration, "is not an answer." CAT: "I was above the plllanet, Aaisha." CAT: "I mean, I apprrreciate not appearrring llodged in some rock somewherrre, but, yeah." CAT: Aaisha frowns, "Just floating above the planet?" CAT: "No, I wasn't just flloating. I made prroperr use of my time to pose forrr the whollle session." Lorrea's voice is flat. CAT: "..." she's quiet for a moment before commenting, "Well I guess she can just waltz around the session a bit then." CAT: Lorrea shrugs. CGG: "....It. Would. Seem. So...." CAT: Her hands tighten on her upper arms, she's not looking away from the jadeblood, "Lorrea." CAT: "Aaisha?" CAT: "How could she apologize to you, much less retrieve you if we were just assuming that she couldn't wander around the session." CAT: Lorrea shrugs. "I don't know. I'm not surre how farrr off she was?" CAT: "Sorrt of harrrd to telll." CAT: "If you were floating above the planet I would argue you were in the session," Aaisha leans toward Lorrea, "What're you hiding." CGG: "....Miss. Fenrix. We. Are. Not. Talking. About. Her. Trying. To. Get. In. A. Building. Around. The. Corner.... This. Land. Is. Well. WITHIN. The. Session.... If. You. Hear. Her. Voice...." CAT: "... So you're gonna have to ask LLibby as soon as possibllle about that, Serrios." CAT: Lorrea's voice has shifted towards the concerned. CAT: Aaisha huffs. CAT: "Lorrea." CAT: "What?" CAT: "What're you not saying." CAT: "Where did the portal go." CAT: "... What?" CAT: "I allrready tolld you." CAT: Lorrea's brow furrows. CAT: "You were also letting us assume Imogen doesn't have free reign in the session, so how did she send you back here and where did SHE go when she entered the portal." CAT: "Since that was apparently a thing." CAT: Aaisha may possibly be looming. CAT: "... I don't know everrrything, Aaisha." CAT: Lorrea seems even smaller than she usually is, for some reason. CGG: "No.... But. It. Feels. As. If. There. Are. A. Contradiction. Of. Facts...." CAT: "That's why we have to cllearr it up with LLibby, Serrios. It isn't llining up and that's bad." CAT: "There are," Aaisha pulls back from her looming a tad her expression flashing with worry, "And you just made me promise not to give up in case something happens to you." CAT: "Don't you rememberrr that a cerrrtain grrreenbllood harrdllly llikes lleaderrrs, Aaisha?" CAT: "I surrre as hellll haven't forrgotten." CAT: "Last I knew you were more likely to state you'd fight him and win than make me promise to take care of myself," the speed of Aaisha's speech is picking up. She's getting nervous. "That's a lot of r's." CGG: "In. Any. Case.... I. Will. Keep. Trying. To. Contact. Miss. Libby.... I. Have. Already. Been. Trying. To. Reach. Her. Since. Waking. Up...." CAT: "And I fucking willll, but if I coullld just wrrrite him off as a thrreat thing woullld be an awfulll llot simplllerrr." CAT: "But I can't!" CAT: "Thank you Serios." CAT: "That doesn't sound like you at all." CAT: "I can be surre that I coullld kick someone's ass and not wrrrite them off as a thrreat! Those two things arren't mutuallly exclllusive." CAT: "No, but you sure are avoiding the topic of where Imogen went pretty well." CAT: "I'm not constantllly keeping tabs on herrr? How woullld I know, outside of herr getting me herrre llate." CAT: "Because her getting you here late implies you know where she was, and if we assume terrors can't waltz around the session that implies her and you were outside it." CAT: "And if Imogen followed after you," CAT: "That means it was on purpose." CAT: "She surrre fucking took herr time about it, then! I was therrre for a whilllle, so I doubt she immediatellly pllanned to follllow me." CAT: "Lorrea did you make a Deal." CAT: Lorrea balks. "No! Absolllutellly not!" CAT: "Why the fuck woullld I???" CAT: "I don't know, depends on what was being offered." CAT: "Is therrre anything that coullld be offerrred that I woullld actualllly WANT? At the sorrrt of prrice that comes with that sorrt of thing?" CAT: "I'm not crazy." CAT: "I can't answer that Lorrea," she tilts her head gaze unwavering, "Is there? Is there something you feel it's important enough to grab ahold of that you would make your moirail make a promise in case something happened to you?" CAT: "That wasn't at ALLLL rellllated, Aaisha. Things happen, and I'm sorrrt of at the forrrefrrront of things!" Lorrea sounds offended. CAT: "If the price of the deal was high enough, I'm pretty sure it could be related." CAT: "I know how imporrrtant I am, Aaisha. I woullldn't do something lllike that." CAT: Aaisha stares at the jadeblood, her hands tight enough on her arms that they're going to be bruised later. CAT: "There is always something that trumps ourselves... I've made so many Deals over the sweeps Lorrea." CAT: "And I didn't have a choice." CAT: "You have a choice, make sure you won't regret it like I am." CAT: She swallows. "Make sure it's fucking worth it. Because I don't want to lose my moirail too." CAT: She turns and starts walking away. CAT: "I didn't fucking do anything! Nothing happened!" Lorrea stomps a small foot, her boot making a small thud. CAT: "No but being this cagey means you're thinking about it!" The words are thrown over her shoulder, and there's a grumble something like: "can't even tell your moirail." CAT: "I'm not being CAGEY!" CAT: Aaisha whirls back around, "Yes you are! Do you want me to prove it to you? Not like I need to with how much you're avoiding giving proper answers to questions and leading us on a wild quackbeast chase." CAT: Lorrea's expression falls, and she takes a step back. "... why woulllld i lllie about this, aaisha?" CAT: She takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Her stance barely changes at Lorrea's fallen expression. "Because of how important you think it might be. Because you don't want me to worry anymore. Because you think it could fix everything that's happened or at the very least keep anything else from going wrong." CAT: "... If therre's anything that I've llearrnt frrom Nyarrlla, it's that that sorrrt of thing is harrrdllly some... absolllute prroblllem solllverr. I'm not dumb, Aaisha." Lorrea takes another step back, crossing her arms, before turning, and looking towards the ground. CGG: "....That. Does. Not. Mean. You. Would. Not. Take. Any. Such. Action.... That. Only. Says. You. Know. What. To. Expect. From. It...." CGG: "Not. That. You. Have. Necessarily. Made. A. Deal..." CAT: "You werrre both THERRRE when I decllined a deallll. You've SEEN me act on that knowllledge." CAT: "I HAVEN'T!" CAT: "You're right, I know how careful you are," her eyes narrow, "But there's always something Lorrea, and they just have to find it." CGG: "And. It. Is. Not. Like. She. Would. Have. Approached. You. As. A. Horror. Terror. At. First...." CAT: Aaisha laughs. CAT: "One of the easiest manipulation tactics is playing on sympathy, of course she wouldn't have." CAT: "... As though it werrren't obvious to starrt with?" CAT: "I would hope so," her tone goes soft, "I trust you Lorrea. I trust you, but I'm afraid you might think sacrificing yourself is okay. You don't always have to play the hero, it's okay." CAT: "... I know how imporrrtant I am, Aaisha." CAT: "That's neverr been parrt of the pllan." CAT: Her shoulders fall, "As long as you know Lorrea." CAT: Lorrea doesn't say anything, barely even reacting. CAT: After a moment Aaisha lets her arms fall and walks closer to Lorrea, crouching down and saying quietly, "...pale for you." CGG: Serios hides a frown and looks down to this phone yet again... CAT: Lorrea isn't looking. "You too." CAT: Aaisha holds on her hand, quietly asking for Lorrea's just within her field of vision. CAT: Lorrea is too busy pouting to acknowledge this. CAT: She sighs, voice still quiet, "Did you want to go have a pile?" CAT: "I don't need a pilllle," Lorrea grumbles, under her breath. CAT: "I didn't ask if you needed one, I asked if you wanted one." CAT: Lorrea looks -further- away from Aaisha, but doesn't say anything. CAT: "Right," that said in the next instant Aaisha is moving and if Lorrea doesn't move fast enough the fuchsia will have swept Lorrea up into her arms. CAT: Lorrea takes a moment to respond, and by the time that she starts to struggle, she's already entirely off of the ground- and the only thing that she's really able to do is hit Aaisha with a small gloved fist, for no real effect, accompanied with a growl. CAT: Aaisha doesn't even grunt when the first connects, an eyebrow raising, "Well I'm sorry I surprised you but that's no reason to punch someone." CAT: "We'll be back a little later Serios, keep an eye out for Libby?" CGG: "Of. Course... Though... May. I. Ask... If. Miss. Libby. Is. Still. Unavailable. Do. You. Have. Either. Of. The. Handmaiden's. Handles?" CAT: "Uuh, I do. I'll send them to you over trollian." CGG: "Thank. You..." CAT: Lorrea grumbles. CAT: She smiles, and then walks off with Lorrea in her arms, quickly kissing the top of the jadeblood's head. CGG: Once they are gone, Serios just sighs and goes back to his phone... Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha Category:Serios